


It's not all bad.

by Frnk



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Drug Use, Falling In Love, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Suicide Attempt, Trans Frank Iero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-16 00:57:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13043199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frnk/pseuds/Frnk
Summary: Frank Iero lay in bed, staring at the sleeping boy in the bed next to him. Two thick bandages were wrapped around Franks wrist, itchy and sore. Frank didnt know the the worst thing he ever did would lead him to the best thing that ever happened him. Gerard Way should learn not to drink alcohol on his medication, but he didn't really care.Basically i'm crap at summarys, fluff with happy ending.





	It's not all bad.

"Hi" I glanced at the boy in the next hospital bed, he had a young face but his arms and neck were covered in tattoos. Two thick bandages wrapped around his wrists as he held a book.

"Hi"i whispered

"Im Frank. This place is boring as hell, whys there no tv?"he said making me smile slightly 

"Want to bore us to death, and im starving they give us fuck all food"i whined making him smile.

"Yeah, totally sucks. I get my mom to sneak in a veggie burger"he said making me grin.

"Havent seen you before? Ive been here like a week"

"Yeah i was in a different ward"he smiled and shrugged 

"Frank by the way"

"Gerard"i hummed turning back to my phone as it vibarated.

_On route. Cant wait to see you. And kill you myself._

I snorted and rolled my eyes

"What are you in for?"Frank asked making me shrug

"I drunk booze with the wrong pills, they think it was on purpose"

"So it wasnt?"

I shrugged and looked out the window.

"Mostly wasnt, mostly i didnt care"i said making him nod

"I get that"

"You?"i asked making his hold up his wrists

"Think theyll believe it wasnt on purpose?"he joked making me snort 

"Sure"i nodded 

"Frank, did you get those bandages wet?"a woman said as soon as she entered 

"No mom"

"Let me see"

He sighed and rolled his eyes at me as he held them out. She frowned deep

"So i talked to your landlord-"

"Do not start this again. Im not moving home"he sighed and i shoved in my earphones to give them privacy.

"Im not moving home!"i heard him shout over the music, so i turned it louder and focused on my phone before my earphones were took out

"Mikey!"i hugged him tightly

"Hey dickwad. Missed you"he said 

"So much, fuck. Hey Ray, hows my brother treating you?"i grinned as i hugged him, before looking at Frank as he let out a loud sigh. The woman was gone and he was trying to get up, cringing at the pressure on his wrists. 

"Want help?"i offered only to get a curse in return

"Im not a kid!"he shouted 

"I never said you were"

He sughed and sat back against the bed 

"Can you help me up please?"he mumbled, i got up and grabbed his elbows, pulling him up until he was standing. He was short as fuck too.

"I uh, im sorry for shouting"

"Its okay"i nodded before he walked out of the room

"The fuck was that about?"Mikey said and i shrugged

"He seems nice i dont know"

"Gerard did you try to-"

"No, i just didnt pay attension"i mumbled  and mikey sighed

"You want a smoke?"he offered and i nodded, grabbing my smokes. I followed Mikey to the smoking area to see Frank there too. 

"Hey youre really familar actually"Ray said making Frank smile

"Thought i reconigsed you. I worked in the gay bar, Central?"Frank said 

"Yeah, yeah i knew it!"he grinned 

"Why did you leave man? You always made the best cocktails!"Ray smiled before Frank shrugged 

"Guys hiting on you and degrading you gets old really really fast"Frank shrugged making Ray hum

"Yeah i guess. What do you do now?"Mikey said 

"Im a piercer"Frank smiled 

"Oh cool. I actually really want my nose done man, where are you at?"

"In the mall, its called Bobs tattoo stuido"

"Oh cool!"

"I doubt ill be back anytime soon though. Bob pierces too"

It was two hours later that Mikey left, crying into my shoulder as he hugged me tightly.

"Please be safe, please please. Ill be back in a few days, please"he begged. I gripped back, kissing his forehead 

"Im.okay, i promise"i whispered before he nodded and wiped his eyes, stepping back to hug ray. They left and i curled up in the bed, sighing.

"Hey, you want to watch a movie?"Franks small voice filled my ears

"Dont sit and think things over. Youre okay"he added making me sniff and nod, sitting up as Frank typed something 9n his laptop.

"Pull a chair over"

I got up, dragging the blanket with me before pushing a chair tight to the bed. He shuffled closer, shoving me the netflix. 

"Whatcha wanna watch?"

"Something funny"i hummrd and he nodded

"You like adam sandler?"

"Yeah!"

He clicked into one of his movies before a woman placed our dinner trays on our bedside tables

"Thanks"i smiled, moving until we could get our plates and still watch the tv.

"Your dinner looks gross"i pointed out making him snort

"Vegetarian life, its like qourn chicken ever tried it?"

I shook my head before he took my fork, taking a piece and handing it back. I chewed it before shrugging

"Its like a dry as fuck chicken thats overly seasoned"i said making him snort 

"Yeah"he nodded and we ate in silence, watching the movie. I put my plate back before curling up on the chair, placing my pillow there too. I must hage fell asleep because i woke up with a stiff neck as Frank sat on his laptop.

"Hey. Tried to wake you but you wouldnt budge"

I nodded and stretched and stood up, sighing.

"Another day in this place"

He hummed and nodded

"Sucks. What age are you?"

"26"i yawned 

"Im 22"he smiled 

"Why dont you wanna move home?"i asked making him sigh

"My moms is my bestfriend, but she takes over my life, tries to set me up with people and has to kmow my every move"he said 

"Ive only got freedom"he said making me nod

"I understand. Where are you living?"

"Glen view. The apartment block?"

"Yeah, im there too"i smiled making him grin.

"Weird we didnt meet"

"I barely leave my apartment"i mumbled making him nod

"Me too"

"Breakfast boys"

"Morning"i smiled and sat on my bed as she placed our trays down. She left quickly and i ate it all, starving

"I wonder if theyll let me break free for a while"i said 

"Oh take me!"he grinned 

"Ill ask after morning rounds man"i smiled. They came around soon, becking how we were healing.

"Sir, can we leave and come back? Were going crazy in here"i asked making him frown

"You both?"

I noddrd and he sighed quietly.

"2 hours, leave your things here. If youre not back ill call the police"

"2 hours...so 12?"

He nodded

"Got it. Thanks doc"

I quickly got dressed as he checked Franks wrists, as Frank cringed at rhe movements. He then pulled on a hoodie and went into the bathroom to change. I lead him out to the car as he rambled about fresh air. I buckled up and watched him do the same

"I would kill for a cup of coffee. And to visit a comic store. And bobs actually. Can we go to the mall and do it all?"

I laughed and nodded

"Sure Frank. Tell me about yourself"i said as i pulled out.

"Im transgender"he stated, like he was telling me the weather. 

"Oh. Oh cool"i nodded

"Ive been playing guitar since i was 8"i nodded and listened to his music taste.

"I totally approve. Punk rock is my thing too"

He grinned over at me as i pulled into the malls underground car park. I parked close to the door, getting out with a sigh. 

"Coffee, then bobs"

I nodded and followed him into starbucks. 

"On me, for the lift. What do you want?"

"Just a large black"

He nodded and grinned 

"I like my coffee like my heart, bitter and black"he joked making me snort

"Thats the cringest thing ive ever heard"

"Forever emo"he hummed before ordering our coffees and handing over the money. He lead me to Bobs then, walking in 

"Little man! You out already?!"

"Nah, we bailed for a while. Hows it going?"

"Wicked dude. Hey while your here, pierce my lip? It fell out"

"This is my que to zone the fuck out. These are really cool, who draws them?"i asked, looking at the wall of designs 

"Franks a man of many talents. Bob"

"Gerard. Youre really talented"

"Thanks"he smiled before taking of his jacket

"My wrists are fucked man, ill do my best"

Bob held a thumbs up and went into thr backroom. I zooned out until they came back, bob a new ring threw his lip as Frank pulled off his gloves, twirlying his wrist slightly

"Thanks man, heres your share"

"Dont be silly man, youre my boss. Hey im not sure when ill be back, are you going to replace me?"Frank said

"No, you take your time. Ill do it until ypur back"

Frank sighed and hugged bob

"Thanks man. Ill call in when i leave that place okay?"

"Stay safe, Frank. Im always here for you. Friend first, boss later"

"Thanks man"he smiled

"We better run, we only got a little break. Later"

"Bye guys"

I waved before following Frank to the comic store. He was quiet and twitchy as we looked through the comics. I glanced at the book in his hands and smirked.

"You ready the first one?"

"Fuck yes. So good, you?"

"I uh, i wrote them"

His eyes widened making me snort

"Seriously, ill give you a free copy. Ive a few at home"

"Holy shit your famous"

"Not really"i shrugged and he grinned

"So cool"he hummed, looking around some more. After we paid for our books i led him into Walmart, getting a new sketch pad and pencils. Plus some food for the hospital

"Fuck yeah they starve us"Frank mumbled as i laughed, shoving the family pack of poptarts into his basket.

"Ill totally eat this in a day"he said shrugging, i grabbed some diet coke and a couple ice coffees before we paid. I checked my watch as Frank bagged his things 

"Shit. Were gonna be late"

He grabbed my wrist and looked at it 

"Drive quickly and run"he said before handed the woman 50 bucks and taking the change. We rushed to the car, starting it immediantly as he lit two cigarettes, he passed me one and i drove quickly. Pulling into the car park at 11.58. 

"Ill run, here"he shoved his bag at me before legging in the front door as i parked. I followed after, getting into our room at 12.05.

"I was here before 12!"Frank argued with the doctor who sighed 

"Traffic was insaine. Sorry Doc"i said handing Frank his things 

"See? Were totally back. Everythings all good"

"Youre mother was looking for you. Wasnt impressed i let you out"

"Shes paranoid"he sighed before the doctor nodded

"Because you are over 18, you can legally do what you want. Lets keep the outtings to a minimum and make sure to tell the doctor on call. Dinner will be around soon"

I nodded and smiled sitting on the bed to pull out a sketch pad. I started drawing before Franks mother came in, sighing.

"How can i trust you?"she huffed 

"I went to the mall, not europe. Im not a fragile little kid!"Frank argued.

"You tried to kill yourself because of your dad misgendering you"she said making Frank growl

"No, youve no fucking idea what its like to fight daily with who you are, to look in the fucking mirror and see breasts where there shouldnt be. To hate every fucking inch of yourself. It wasnt because of dad!"he shouted before sighing

"Im not doing this again, mom. Just go home, dont visit anymore"

"Fine, I hope that piercers of yours have heath insurance. Dont come running to me"she stormed out and Frank sighed 

"Are y-"

"Just dont"he breathed before going into the bathroom, locking the door. I moved against the door, hearing Frank crying.

"So i can pick a lock, but i would prefare not to. Let me in"i said making him cry harder before i heard the click of the lock. 

"She makes everything so much worse"he whispered 

"I have no idea what it feels like to be trans. But i do hate my body, i know how that feels. It eats you alive, but listen to me okay? Frank your gorgeous, and some day youll have the parts you should, okay? You can change your body, sweetheart"i whispered making him sniff

"Ill never have thay sort of money, i barely make rent" 

"You could sell your drawings, or teach guitar, or preform. Itll pass Frank"i whispered making him nod

"She treats me like im 13 again"he whispered

"All moms do, its okay"

He wiped his eyes and sighed 

"Want to watch a disgusting horror movie and eat everything we bought?"

I laughed and nodded

"Never wanted to get high more in my life"he whispered

"Well be out of here soon, Frankie"

It was a week later that i got signed out, Frank frowning at me as he hugged me.

"Be safe for me, ill be back for visiting"i whispered 

"Okay"he whispered and frowned as i left. When i got home, my apartment was empty and to quiet. I turned on the sterio and headed to the shower, sighing as i undressed. For once the idea of a shower seemed good. After i washed my hair and body, i slid my hand down to my dick. Tugging lightly and sighing when nothing happened. Anti-depressent sucked. I got out and dried off, changing into my normal clothes and sighing at the jeans were loose. Thats hospitals for you. I got some work done before sighing as i glanced at the clock, grabbing my keys to visit Frank. Within 10 minutes I was walking in the room to see Frank asleep with poptart wrappers around him. I laughed and pulled the blanket up on him. Looking at his scruffy hair and soft skin. His top was pulled tight and i could see the curve of his body. I pushed the hair out of his face before picking up the wrappers to shive in the bin.

"Whens he getting home doc?"i asked as ge walked in

"I dont think hes stable enough"he said

"Hes as stable as hes ever gonna be"i whispered making him sigh

"His insurance runs out on Thursday. I doubt he can pay"

I nodded and sighed 

"No he wont be able to"

"I have to check him and ill mention it to him. Frank. Frank its Dr. O Brian"

Frank grunted and turned around, rubbing his eyes 

"Hey G"

I smiled before the doctor unravelled Franks bandages, i seen his wrists for the first time. Bring red marks with stitched but no blood.

"One more day and ill remove the stitches. Frank, im sure you know your insurance only covers a month-"

"Yeah, whens that run out?"

"Thursday. I personally dont think your ready-"

"Doc, i havent worked in a month, my savings have paid my rent, when i get out i wont be able to afford a box of cigarettes. I cant stay"he said making the doctor nod.

"You will be sent to our free counceling service, twice weekly"

Frank nodded and sighed 

"Yes doc"

"And youll have to sign a disclaimer"

He nodded and smiled before the doctor left. 

"Breaking free man"Frank grinned 

"I feel like singinf high school musical"i snorted making him groan

"Hey, if you dont think your stable enough...you can stay with me?"

"Thanks man but im good"he smiled. It was two days later i was picking Frank up, him bouncing to the car. He threw his bag in the back before climbing in the front 

"Free"he sang making me grin 

"Fuck yeah, excited?"

"Yes!"he grinned and lit a cigarette.

"Cant wait to get high and eat and play guitar"

"Thats your night sorted"i laughed

"It can be yours too if you supply food, i got nothing"he laughed. When we got to our apartment building, Frank led me to his apartment, groaning as he opened the door. 

'Fucking rotten food"he groaned as i moved to open the windows. I helped him clean the place before sitting down

"Funny how you dont think about these things when you try to.."

I nodded 

"Where did you-"

"Moms. Id never be found here. Dont know if that would be good or bad though"

"Bad very bad"i whispered as i watched him roll a joint. He shrugged and sighed 

"Maybe"he lit up and threw his legs over my waist as he inhaled deep. He sighed happily before relaxing into the sofa. Two joints later Frank was lying on the floor as i took up the sofa, giggling up at the roof. 

"Munchies"he whined and i laughed

"Think i got poptarts upstairs"i grinned making his shakily stand up, pulling me up with him. When we got upstairs i unlocked my door, reaching up to pull the poptarts from the top cupboard and grabbing some beers. I sat next to him on the sofa passing him a packet and a beer

"Your tv is bigger than my bed"he mumbled making me laugh and take a bit of a poptart 

"I like tv"i shrugged and watchdd him eat the two poptarts in seconds before he innocently looked at me. I laughed and held the packet up high before he climbed over me to grab it, i laughed and grinned at him before his mouth was on mine, kissing me. I kissed back quickly, moving my hands to his waist. He deepened it immediatly, moaning as he wrapped his arms around my neck. I pushed my finger tips under his tshirt and he broke away 

"No"he whispered but kissed me again, i kept my hands on his waist as i felt myself harden, moaning into his mouth at the slow friction of his thigh. He broke apart with a sigh, pressing his forehead to mine.

"If i dont stop ill do something ill regret"he whispered before climbing off me

"Sorry"

"Dont be sorry"i shrugged 

"Ill be back in a minute okay?"i whispered making him smirk and mimic jerking off 

"I havent had a boner in two months man, fuck yeah thats what im gonna do"i laughed before walking into the bathroom. I finished embaressingly quick so i stayed in the bathroom for a few extra minutes before going out. Frank was on the sofa watching TV, with a bag of microwave popcorn on his lap. He paused the tv before sighing 

"So im a virgin"he said making me nod

"Thats cool"i whispered

"Are you gay?"he whispered as i shoved my hand into the popcorn bag

"Yeah, why?"i hummed shoving them into my mouth

"I dont have a cock"

I snorted and shrugged 

"Kinda guessed that" 

"I dont do friends with benefits"he added 

"Lucky im the same"i hummed and turned to face him 

"I like you, Gerard. Ive never crushed on anyone before, its weird"he mumbled

"Never?"

"Like david bowie when i was like 16, thats it"he snorted 

"I get to scared to get close incase..like my body affects it"

"I dont care whats under your clothes Frankie, okay? Dont think about that"i whispered making him nod

"Okay, aslong as thats out in the open"

"Did you eat the last poptart?"

"Yup"he snorted, unpausing the tv.

"Ass"i mumbled, moving closer to him to steal more popcorn. Frank rolled another joint, only this time he moved to the balcony and i followed.

"Frankie if you ever feel like...self harming? Im here okay?"i whispered

"Okay"he hummed as he leaned into me, pressing a kiss to my jaw.

"First boner in two months huh?"he smirked

"Fuck off, im on strong antidepressents and they kinda fuck that up alot"i snorted 

"Can we take this like turtle slow?"he whispered 

"Ofcourse"i grinned and notice him staring at my lips

"You can kiss me, you already did"i whispered

"I was high, its different now"

I kissed him softly and sighed as i pressed my forehead to his.

"Its not, Frankie"i whispered making him shrug. After the joint, we moved back to the sofa before his phone rang 

"Hey bob...ah yeah im out! Im not in my apartment, im in 41A, come on up"

He hung up

"So i invited bob, obviously but i guess i should have asked?"

I shrugged 

"Doesnt bother me Frank"i hummed as he leaned into me. There was a knock on the door and frank yelled "its open!"

He sat up at Bob came in, getting up to hug him.

"Hey guys"Bob grinned

"I went to the hospital because i know our heath insurance suc-"

"Its all good man"he smiled

"Beer? Coffee?"i offered

"Beer sounds good"Bob smiled as he sat down

"Ill get it, you want another?"

"Cant"i pouted making him ruffle my hair.

"Something your not telling me iero?"

"That youre a faggot"Frank sang as he went into the kitchen. Bob snorted and shook his head 

"That dude man"he said making me grin. Frank handed him his beer before sitting down again, facing bob and squishing his sock clad feet under my thigh.

"I need to start work again, sooner than i thought"he said making Bob sigh

"Are you ready? Frank its alot of sharp objects..i cant have that on my-"

"Bob ive 5 bucks to my name"Frank sighed 

"I can loan you money"i offered making him shake his head

"You barely know me"he offered 

"I know enough"i stuvk out my tongue 

"Nah thanks, im independant as fuck. And bob i swear, the most harm a needle can do is break the skin"Frank said making Bob sigh.

"Give it another week, ill pay you tomorrow and you can start on Monday. Make the pay stretch"

"Thats my rent for the two weeks though"

Bob sighed and nodded

"Okay. But if i see any marks on you ill fuck you up"

Frank laughed and shrugged 

"Ill pay every monday from now on"

"My man, youre my hero"

Bob laughed and shrugged 

"So until Monday im eatting your food man"

"I think i have like one bag of frozen veg"i smirked making him laugh

"Ill figure something out"he hummed, reaching for the popcorn

"So whats new in the real world?"he smiled making bob shrug

"Were booked up solid for the next two months. Think its time i train you"Bob said making Frank jump up to climb into his lap. He kissed his cheek a few times

"Yeah im the faggot alright"Bob laughed

"Ill totally bone you, thank you!"

"Maybe you should talk to your boyfriend first"Bob laughed making Frank freeze. 

"Shit are you my boyfriend?"hr stared over at me

"Thats weird, so weird"

I laughed and got up to make some coffee. 

"How the fuck did you know anyway?"Frank said 

"He looks at you like the sun shines out of your ass"Bob laughed 

"Hey!"i snorted going back in with a mug and sitting down

"Thats cute"Frank grinned over at me as he got of bobs laugh. I lit a cigarette and rolled my eyes 

"Howd you two meet anyway?"

Frank glanced at me before i shrugged 

"Hospital"i said making Bob frown

"Sorry"

"Hey its all good"i shrugged as frank itched at his chest

"The fuck are you doing?"

"Theres something in my binder"he pulled it out to look down it, making me snort.

"Hold on wheres your bathroom?"

"Go into the bedroom, then like the only door"

He stared at the two doors and i snorted 

"Like that one there"i pointed making him hum and go in. 

"Hows he doing?"

"He seems okay"i nodded making Bob sigh

"I dont think he should be alone for a while"Bob said

"I know, but like i cant make him stay"

"Hell pass out soon i think"

"He can hear you assholes"Frank mumbled, coming out and laying his binder on the counter. 

"Im not going to break as soon as im alone"

"Were just looking out for you Frankie"i whispered as he sat next to me. He shrugged and nudged my shoulder

"Im fine, i promise"he said makinf Bob sigh 

"Okay. Just worried"

He nodded and sighed, lighting a cigarette.

"You want to stay at mine Frank?"

He sighrd and shook his head 

"Ill stay here if you really want"he offered making Bob smile.

"Good"

"Okay, whos hungry? Because poptarts are not dinner"i said making Frank snort

"Can you cook?"

"No, but ill try"i snorted as i got up

"Hungry bob?"

"Sure"he smiled as i went into the kitchen. I set up to make a stir fry and rice, Frank leaned against the counter, picking up a slice of raw pepper.

"Youre pretty cool"

I snorted and kissed him

"i better be"i whispered pressing close to him as he grinned, moving his arms to around my neck. He kissed my jaw lightly.

"I think youll do"

I laughed and kissed him, pressing close as he deepened it.

"Oh-oh sorry. Uh"

I pulled away to Bob holding the empty beer bottles

"Oh thanks"i opened the door to put them in recycling before handing him a fresh one and Frank stole another pepper. I laughed and shook my head 

"You got music?"Frank hummed

"Yeah on the bookshelf there should be a record player, help yourself"i nodded, giving the veg a stir before following them in.

"Oh man, The Misfits. Marry me"Frank said as i sat down

"Brillant proposale"i laughed and pulled off my hoodie, throwing it over the arm of the chair.

"I thought so too"he grinned, putting the record on. I relaxed into thd music, shutting my eyes as Frank sat next to me talking to bob. 

"Hey sleeping beauty, forget about dinner?"Frank said making me yawn 

"Totally"i said, pushing him down to lie on the sofa so i could lie on his chest. He laughed 

"Ill check it"Bob snorted and i hummed, gripping the loose hoodie of Franks. 

"Hey long day huh?"he whispered

"Fuck yeah. Bed sounds good"i mumbled 

"Bed totally sounds good. Soon"he hummed and i nodded against him.

"Its ready and ive no clue where anything is"Bob said making me sit up and rub my face. I plated it out before carrying them in, 

"Thanks G"Frank hummed

"Yeah thanks man"

"No problem"i smiled as we began eating, three empty plates later i put them in the dishwasher before Bob got up, hugging Frank.

"I love you man, stay safe'

"Promise"Frank mumbled

"See you soon man"Bob slapped my back

"Later"i smiled before he left.

"Bed?"

He nodded and i got up to lock the door 

"You got a t shirt i can borrow?"

"Sure Frankie"i nodded before going into the room. I handed him a tshirt

"You need bottoms?"

"Nah usually sleep in my boxers"

I nodded and yawned as he went into the bathroom, i kicked off my jeans and got under the covers before he came out

"Theyre pink"i smirked

"Yours are probably some fucking comic, shut the fuck up"

"Batman"i grinned as he turned of the lights 

"Nerd"he hummed and crawled into bed, pressing close.

"Feels weird"

I laughed and wrapped an arm around him

"Night gorgeous"

"Night G"he whispered, pressing a light kiss to my jaw. I fell asleep in minutes. Waking up, Frank wasnt there. I glanced at the clock that read 4 am.

"Frankie?"my voice was laced with concern, getting up to knock on the bathroom door for it to be swung open for a tired looking Frank

"Had to pee; not take pills"he sighed as i deflated 

"Sorry-"

"Im fine, sometimes im not but today im fine okay? Come to bed"he whispered and took my hand. I got back into bed, lying my head on his chest as his hand thread through my hair

"I wont- Ill tell you if i feel like that, Gerard"he whispered

"I trust you"i whispered as he kissed my forehead. When i woke up a second time, Frank was snoring and it was 11 am. I glanced at his ringing phone?, shaking frank slightly efore grabbing it

"Hello?"i yawned 

"Who is this? Wheres my son?"

"Hes sleeping, like a brick"i said making her sigh

"Where is he?"

"41A. Right above"

She hung up and i rolled my eyes

"Frank"i shook him again until his eyes blinked open

"Your mom phoned, you wouldnt wake up so i answered, shes coming up"

He rubbed his eyes and sat up,  i pulled on pyjama pants as there was a knock on the door. I went and opened it

"Its you"she sighed before walking in 

"Whats wrong mom? Gerard your coffee maker is to fancy, make me one"

I laughed and nodded 

"Wheres yiur trousers?"His mother scowlded 

"I dont know, somewhere. Its early, what are you doing here?"

"You never told me you got out"

I went into the kitchen to make three coffees before going into the living room, frank yawned as i handed him it, a lit cigaretre between his fingers.

"Im gonna get some work done, okay?"

He nodded and leaned into my thigh

"Are you dating him? Frank hes mot emotional-"

"You dont know me"i sighed 

"I got it Gee"Frank said before i went into the bedroom, i turned on my laptop to get some work done and sighed when i realised my smokes were in the kitchen. I got up, going to get them

"You dont get to judge him, you dont even know why we was there!"

"I can guess!"she mumbled

"You cannot judge anybody, your son slit his fucking wrists in your house and you didnt fucking notice until i passed out, get the fuck out why do you alwayd fucking do this? Do you have no common sense? Judgemental twat"

"Hey hey"i whispered, squeezing Franks shoulder

"I am not judgemental. I supported you changing to Frank, i supported the fact you liked men-"

"You always assumed i would! Plus im fucking bisexual, but you didnt know that because youve never took a fucking intrest! Youre being unberable and like you actually have a fucking choice in who i date!"

"You slept with him as soon as you could, youre not in the right mind-"

"I didnt fuck Gerard!"he shouted 

"And even if i fucking did, im 22 years old!"he shouted

"I think its best if youd leave. Youre upsetting him"

"Hes my son!"

"Youre in my apartment"i stated before going to open the door, she stormed out and i locked it behind her as frank started breathing short and quick.

"Babe..hey hey its just me here okay?"i got between his legs, looking up to his face. He wiped his eyes and sniffed 

"Why does she make everything so hard"he whispered 

"I dont know sweetheart. Cmon, want to go to bed? Get high as shit?"

"Im all out"he sniffed

"I have some, dont worry come on babe"i whispered helping him up. He wiped his eyes and went into the bedroom. I got the baggie from inside my wardrobe 

"You want a bong?"

"Uh yes"he said, i snorted and nodded, getting everything ready before passing it to him. He lit up and breathed in deep, pulling out the nozzel. He grinned as he handed it back, i did the same before climbing into bed. Frank lifted my laptop and logged onto his netflix, curling up into me as he puck a movie. I kissed his head 

"Youre not feeling like-"

"A little bit"he admitted in a small voice

"Im here, ill always be here okay?"

"Okay"he whispered before leaning up to kiss me. The next few weeks flew by until me and Frank had been dating for two months, we had a pefect routeen. We went to work and one of us would grab take out and wed stay at mine. Today was no different, frank text an hour ago

_home around 7._

_Ill get chinese._

_P.s weird how yours is home now. See you soon xo._

i grinned down at my phone. I then cleaned up and did some washing before the door opened

"Hey babe"he called

"Hey Frankie"i kissed him as he shut the door, taking the bag off him.

"Bob made me tattoo an orange, i stink"he said making me laugh, i sat down on the sofa as Frank grabbed two beers, taking out the containers. We ate mostly in silence as usual until he curled up into me as usual.

"So how was work?"he whispered

"Good, didnt have to go into the office because i missed my train, but got alot wrote"

"Thats good baby"he smiled 

"You?"

"Same old"he hummed, i kissed his forehead 

"How are you feeling?"

"Im good Gee. Happy"

"Good baby"i whispered, he moved untik he was in my lap, kissing me softly before deepening it. I kissed back, sliding a hand up his thigh and his ass making him snort as usual

"Youve no patience"he mumbled against my lips

"I love your ass"i hummed before kissing him again. After a few minutes he pulled away, biting on his lip. 

"Gee..you wanna go to your bedroom?"

"Why baby, tired?"

He grinned and shook his head, leaning in close to my ear 

"Horny"he kissed my neck before getting up, walking into the hedroom before i could even wrap my head around the words. I followed his quickly, kicking the door shut as he grinned from the bed 

"Tease"i whispered making him laughed and pull me down to kiss me again. When my hands pushed up his tshirt he didnt stop them, just shifted until i could pull it off. I ran my fingers down his binder 

"Leave that on for now"he whispered

"Okay"i nodded and kissed his neck. Biting down gently as he moaned quietly, he pushed up my tshirt until i pulled it off, kissing him again. Next, i slid my hand down to the waistband of his jeans, unbottoning them. He broke the kiss, pausing against mt forehead

"Okay?"

"Okay"he whispered before i unbuckled them, running my fingers over him through his boxers. He gasped quietly before kicking off his jeans, spreading his legs for me

"Fuck frankie"i whispered before sliding my hand past the wasteband of his boxers. Wetness met my fingers and i moaned

"Holy shit"i whispered

"Ditto"he gasped, i pulled away to laugh 

"Youre a fucking nerd what the fuck"i laughed 

"Dont fucking stop"he laughed with me, rolling over on top of me

"Okay so we know ditto kills the vibe"he said making me laugh harder

"Fuck yeah it does"

He kissrd my nose before i rolled us over again, sliding my hand back into his boxers as he gasped, spreading his legs. I ran one finger from his clit to his vagina

"Do not fucking teas-ahh"he gasped as i slid my finger in, moving it slowly. I watched his face, his eyes screwed shut tight and his mouth open. I kissed him hungrily, working my finger in before adding another. He pushed down against them, moaning into my mouth before i moved to rub his clit, his back arching as i did

"Fuck fuck shit yes"he whined before his body shook against mine. I fingered him roughly until he clenched, his entire body freezing and relaxing as he moaned loudly

"Holy shit"he panted as i pulled out my hand 

"Fuck yeah holy shit"i kissed him again before he turned us over, breaking the kiss to slide down my body. He undid my jeans before pulling me free, i bucked against his hand 

"Ive no idea if that will fit in my mouth"he mumbled, making me snort

"Try and youll find out"i smirked before he licked around the head before sinking down, only managing to get less than half in. I moaned and gripped his hair as he started jacking me, licking and sucking on the head before pulling away 

"Fuck your massive"he bit my thigh

"I cant wait to feel you fill me up baby, stretch me open"he whined against my thigh before my stomach was clencing

"Oh oh fuuck frankie"i moaned as i spilled onto his fingers 

"Good boy, thats it"Frank mumbled as he rocked me through the aftermath before climbing up to kiss me again. I moaned into the kiss, gripping onto his tight.

"Fuck your amazing"i whispered when i broke apart

"Fuck yeah i am"he grinned and kissed my nose. 

He got up going into the kitchen, coming back with a beer and smokes

"We can share, saying you cant have another"he hummed as he sat down. I lit a cigarette and sighed happily as he leaned inti me.

"Im tired"he whispered

"Ditto"

He cracked up, passing me the beer so he wouldnt spill it as he bent over laughing. 

"I was horny, you were touching my vagina! I didnt process what i said!"he laughed as i grinned, taking a mouthful of beer. He leaned back against me and kissed my nose.

"I think im in love with you"he whispered making me suck in a breath.

"Oh"i whispered, he pressed his nose into my jaw

"You dont have to say it back"he whispered 

"I dont know what love feels like"i admitted 

"Youll know babe"he kissed me before putting his cigarette out, lying down on the bed 

"Change out of your binder, you can-"

Frank pulled in over his head, making me gasp quietly, pushing forward to kiss him again, he moaned and laced his fingers into my hair so he could tug gently, pulling me over the top of him. I ran a hand up his hip, cupping his breast as he gasped into my mouth. My mind was horny as fuck, but my body didnt react. I pulled away to press my face into his neck

"I cant get it up"i mumbled

"Thats okay, Gee. Wanna be the little spoon?"

I grinned and nodded, turning around so he could spoon up close. He kissed the back of my neck before i fell asleep. I woke up around 11, thankfully it was the weekend. Frank wasnt in bed and i sleepily got up to go into the kitchen. He had his tshirt and boxers on and was on the phone

"No, you dont understand!-"he paused to kiss my cheek

"I dont want to see her, she mouths about gerard! Dad no fuck"he sighed 

"Hey g, we going anywhere today?"

I shook my head 

"Come over dad. 41A. No i still have my place, yes im still paying rent...no dad, see you soon"he sighed before hanging up

"Is a waste you paying for your apartment, youre never in it"i said as i poured a mug of coffee

"Yeah but-"

"Move in, save yourself 600 a month"

Frank sucked in a breath

"Is it to soon?"

"To do exactly what were doing now?"i smirked 

"Most of your wardrobes here anyway babe"i kissed his forehead 

"My lease is up in 2 weeks"he said

"Sorted, dont bother resigning"

He grinned and kissed my lips

"Awesome"he whispered 

"Totally"i grinned before reaching for my pill bottles, handing Frank his bottle.

"Were like a chemist"he joked before taking one and handing it back

"It sucks"i poutes but took mine anyway. He nodded and sighed 

"Can we order pancakes to be delievered?"

I snorted and kissrd his head

"Sure babe. Order mine blueberry and chocolate chip. Gonna grab a shower"

He nodded and grabbed my phone, unlocking it

"Sure babe"i snorted 

"I never have credit"he stated before holding it to his ear. I showered and got dressed before going into the kitchen

"Dad i didnt mean come over now" he whined softly and then the man came into view. He looked nearly identical, only older and a different nose.

"I was in the neighbourhood. Tony"

"Gerard"i shook his hand before the doorbell rang

"Pancakes!"

"I got them"i hummed, going to the door and grabbing my wallet.

"Hi, 1 portion vegan pancakes with fruit and one chocolate and blueberry portion, 2 large coffees and hashbrowns"he called out before smiling

"18 dollars"

I handed him the 20 

"Keep the change, thank you"i smiled as i took it, going back into the kitchen

"You dont get any, mine"Frank pouted at tony who laughed, 

"You cant cook pancakes?"Tony said 

"I can, im lazy"he mumbled as he took the container, we ate it quickly beforr shoving the rubbish in the trash.

"Dibs not me"i said as i stared at the full bag.

"Cock sucking cunt"he whined making tony laugh

"Are you 12 Frank?"

"13 actually. Ill do it later, promise promise"he shuffled closer as i rolled me eyes, kissing my jaw

"Do it or ill pour it on your side of the bed"i smirked 

"Liar, anyway dad..so this is Gerard"

"Weve met"Tony smirked 

"Oh..yeah. basically moms a dickhead to him and to me; so im done"Frank said as i lit a cigarette 

 "I dont care what she thinks of me frank"i whispered

"She judged you for being in the hospital!"he snapped before sighing

"Sorry sorry. Whats new dad?"

"Nothing much. I missed my boy"he smiled 

"How are you?"he added

"Im good dad, definetly getting there"he bumped shoulders with me, i grinned and leaned forward to kiss his forehead 

"I gotta check my emails, excuse me"i smiled before going into the bedroom, turning on my laptop and settling down to do some work. An hour later i went into the kitchen, turning on the coffee pot.

"Gerard?"

"Yeah?"i called as i walked into the living room

"Were going into town, you want to come?"

"Nah, have to finish my draft for the nexts doom patrol"

He pouted 

"Sorry babe"

"Do we need anything?"

"Uh poptarts and smokes?"i said before throwing him my wallet

"Its cool, we need beer?"

I opened the fridge 

"Yeah, hey can you get like the low as fuck percentage one for me?or even alcohol free?"

"Dont like alcohol?"tony asked 

"I uh, i cant have more than a beer because of meds?"i offered

"Oh, oh sorry"

"Ill find some babe"Frank stood up to kiss my jaw

"Enjoy work, will i bring back food?"

"Its my turn, ill order something when  youre home"i hummed as i hugged him tightlt, kissing his forehead

"Need the car?"

"Nah, dads driving. Back soon"

"Okay"i pecked his lips before he grabbed the keys to the apartment. 

"Later"

"Nice meeting you gerard"

"You too"i said as they left. It was a few hours later than there was a knock on the door and i swung it opened and gasped

"Elena, what the hell?"i hugged her tightly 

"You silly boy, is it true?"she sighed 

"No, im okay. Come in you must be exhausted! Hows italy?"i grinned shutting the door

"Gorgeoud bambino. I miss my boys though"she sighed as she sat down

"Coffee?"i offered

"Sure sweetie"

I went into the kitchen and grinned as i turned on the coffing maker again, refilling the pot.

"Im home, babe"Frank called before the door shut, and then a bang 

"Oh fuck G! What the fucks a comic on thr floor for?"he whined and when i walked into the hall, he was sprawled on the floor with bags around him

"Oh, i dropped it. Sorry"i helped him up

"You suck"he whined as i kissed his head 

"Uh Gee? Baby what am i missing?"

I turned to elena

"Oh! This is my boyfriend who doesnt curse that much i swear"

Frank blushed 

"Sorry maam, im frank"

"Elena"she smiled softly 

"This is my grandmother, shes like basically me and Mikeys mum"

He smiled 

"Nice to meet you"he smiled as i helped him gather his bags 

"The hell did you buy? Is that a new guitar?"i snorted 

"Oh fuck"he dropped to his knees to open the case, running his hands over the string 

"Yeah new guitar, Dad bought it. Shes a beaut huh?"he smiled

"Yeah"i kissed his head before setting his bags on the spare chair, 

"Coffee?"

"Nah im good"he smiled as he sat down

"So Frank, what do you do?"

"Im a body piercer"

She chuckled 

"My boys scared of needles"

Frank smiled and nodded before i went back into the kitchen, returning with Elenas coffee.

"Catch"

Frank threw my smokes at me

"Thank god"i whined as i quickly opened it before lighting one

"Why are you here, Elena? Thats a long journey for you"

"I know youre struggling, i had to see you. When i heard, i thought back to age 16 baby, when you were so desperate for help. Didnt you ask for help baby?"

"It was an accident, im okay"i whispered

"Better than okay, i got Frank now"i grinned

"Good baby, im so glad"she sighed

"So how did you two meet?"she added

"He uh..we were in the hospital together"

She gasped quietly

"Were doing good"i added making her smile softly 

"Atleasy its getting better"

I glancrd at Frank who was snoring slightly

"Long day?"she offered 

"Yeah"i nodded

"Ill come back tomorrow, ive booked myself a lovely hotel"she grinned

"You could of stayed here"i offered

"Nah, treating myself"she smiled before getting up

"Ill call round tomorrow. Ive organised for Mikey to come too"

I grinned and nodded

"Sounds good"i hugged her before walking her to her car. I watched her drive off before going upstairs again, locking the door before lifting Frank up, he wrapped his arms around my neck as i carried him in. 

"You binding sweetheart?"

He nodded sleepily

"Will i take it off?"

He nodded again before sitting up, letting me pull his top and binder off before pulling on his top again. I then took off his jeans and shoes.

"Good boy"

I got into bed and fell asleep in seconds, feeling his warm side pressed against me. I woke up rock hard, groaninf as i rocked against the mattress. I glanced at the 8 am clock and sighed, trying to ignore it. 

"Stop shaking the bed"Frank mumbled, eyes still closed

"The fuck are you doing?"he added when i humped against the mattress again,

"Im so hard im gonna bust, but im to lazy to move"i whispered making him snort 

"Yourr like 13, humping the mattress"he mumbled, his eyes still closed 

"Fuck i feel it"i mumbled pulling him closer to kiss his forehead

"You know having a boyfriend means you dont gotta fuck objects anymore?"

I laughed against his head

"Youre half asleep"

"True"he yawned before throwing an arm over my waist. 

"Ill lie here, you get us both off"

"How can i resist that offer?"i snorted making him smile and open his eyes, meeting mine.

"Morning"

"Hey, wanna taste my morning breath?"

"Hot"he mumbled as i snorted, pressing a kiss to his lips. He pushed back into the kiss until i rolldd over onto my back as he deeped it. I moaned and pulled him.on top of me, pressing his hips down against mine. I pushed my hands up the back of his top after a few minutes, digging my nails in lightly as he gasped, pushing down against me. I could feel the heat of him through our boxers making me moan. He pushed up my t shirt until i pulled it off, his following straight after. He immediatly kissed me again, gasping into my mouth as i pushed a hand between up, pushing down our boxers until we kicked them off, he spread his legs around me, my cock running along hid vulva before he broke away to moan

"That feels so fucking good"he whispered, grining down, 

"So wet for me baby"i whined before he reached down to rub me against his clit as he moaned

"Holy fuck"his legs gave out so i turned us over, kissing him as i pressrd against his clit, jacking myself making me stroke him.

"Ah ah ah fuck"he moaned loudly as his body shook. 

"Oh holy fucking shit"Mikeys voice filled my ears making frank grip me tighter as the door slammed

"Did that just fucking happen?"i mumbled as Frank started to laugh

"Im just hoping he didnt see my body, that would be awkward as shit"

I rolled off Frank as my boner died slowly

"Atleast i got to cum"he snorted before pulling on his clothes

"Fuck"i mumbled, getting up to pull on pyjama pants and a tshirt

"Dude the spare key was for emergencys"i said as i walked out, seeing a laughing ray and a blushing mikey.

"You didnt answer!"he said 

"We were busy"i whined

"I know!"he blushed more as Frank walked out, yawning 

"Hey everyone"he said completely nornal as he walked into the kitchen.

'You embaressed at all?"i laughed

"Youre family is in the room so i wont say"he hummed, handing me a coffee mug as he sat down.

"Morning elena, sleep well?"

"Yes sweetheart"she smiled 

"Good"

"Were going for breakfast"Mikey mumbled and ray laughed again

"Mikey looked like he seen a ghost man, hilarious"

"All i seen was gerards ass and i was out of there"he blushed

"Okay, enough about the most embaressing thing that ever happened to me"i mumbled

"Well get dressed"Frank snorted as he got up. 20 minutes later we were sitting in the diner as everyone talked, i zooned out. My head started to hurt and the edges of everything seemed blurry.

"Babe, hey gerard"

I focused on Frank

"Hey baby, did you take your medicine?"he whispered

"I dont know?"i offered

"Did you take to much?"

I tried to focus on the words

"Gerard fucking anwserr me!"Frank shouted making me jump

"I dont know"i admitted

"I dont think so, 1 blue 1 red"i mumbled

"Did you take them today baby?"

"No, i dont think so"i whispered

"Hes spaced as fuck"Mikey said

"Wheres your keys gorgeous?"

I felt Franks hand in my pocket before he climbed over me, jumpimg down of the table

"Go lean into Mikey Gee. Back soon"

I zooned out some more, until there was something pressed to my lips. I opened them and swallowed down before water was against my mouth

"Does he get like that often?"

"Only if he forgets, hell be fine in a few minutes"Frank whispered as i curled into him, gripping at his hoodie. 10 minutes later i was feeling better, sitting up to eat my breakfast

"Good boy, your okay"frank whisered as his hand laced in my hair

"Im okay, thank you. Sorry, that must have been weird"i whispered

"Franks your superhero man"Mikey said making frank snort

"Nah you pick up on those things"he nudged me

"Life sucks when you need pills to be normal"i whispered

"Hey its not to bad, you got me"he grinned before turning back to finish his conversation with Ray. I slid out of the booth, going outside to light a cigarette. Elena camw out and leaned against the wall.

"Youre not less of a man for it"

"Its embaressing as hell"i mumbled

"Gee, we walked in to Frank moaning. How can it be more embaressing?"she joked making me whine

"Shit morning"

"Could be worse. Were alive and heathy bambino"she hummed. It was 9 pm before they left, Mikey driving elena to the airport to catch her flight. As soon as we went into the apartment i went to the bathroom, having a long shower to forget most of the day. I looked at my body in the mirror, sighing deeply before wrapping a towel around my waist.

"Okay baby?"Frank asked as i opened the door. He was sat on the bed on his laptop with a beer in his lap.

"Yeah, we got any weed?"

He shook his head

"Fuck"i whispered before sitting down on the bed. He passed me his beer as i leaned my wet hair on his shoulder.

"You tired baby?"

I nodded and sighed, getting up to pull pyjama pants on before getting under the blanket. Frank adjusted himself so i could lean my head on his chest.

"Thank you, for earlier"i whispered

"Dont thank me"he kissed my head before my eyes got heavy. I listened to his heart beat before i fell asleep. I woke up to an empty bed, and i sat up quickly.

"Frank?"

He groaned from the cornor. He had our spare duvet over his shoulders as he at against the raidiator and a hot water bottle on his stomach, his knees pulled up to keep it there.

"Baby what are you doing?"

He groaned again before i climbed of the bed, kneeling infront of him. His eyes were red and bloodshot.

"Did you take pills?"

"No gee"he whispered

"Whats wrong baby?"

"So uh i get really bad periods. Like i cant move bad. And im irregular as fuck so"he sighed, pausing to rub his head

"So like this is the first one since we got together? And its horrible, i have to sit like this not to cry. Heat on my back and stomach"

I pouted and touched his face

"Oh baby"i whispered

"Can you call bob and tell him i cant come in?"he whispered

"Sure baby"

I moved to grab my phone before sitting next to Frank as he curled into me. I clicked on Bobs name and he answered after a few rings.

"Hey, Bob. Franks sick as fuck today man, he cant come in"

"For a week"Frank whispered

"Is he okay?"

"Hes fine, he just wont be in this week okay?"

"Yeah. Ill come over and see the lttle dude later"

"Cool. Bye"

I hung up as frank strarted to cry again, pressing close to me.

"Have you took painkillers?"

"I cant find any you locked the medicine cabinet!"he whined

"Shit im sorry, i just assumed you didnt get them or something? Ill get some now baby"

I got him painkillers and a spare hot water bottle

"Come to bed, honey"

He sniffed as i helped him up, his legs doubling immediatly

"I got you"

I helped him into bed before shuffling close, prrssing the hot water bottle inbetween us. After a few minutes, he stopped crying and his breath evened out. He was sleeping again so i sat up, making sure not to move the hot water bottle. I lit a cigarette and grabbed this months book, settling in to read it. It was 3 hours later that frank woke up with a whine, 

"Im sorry"he mumbled before puking out of the side of the bed. I rubbed his back, kissing it gently as he gasped for air 

"Gerard, gerard i need weed. Please-"

"Ill call my dealer baby"i whispered as i helped him lie down again. I quickly cleaned up his puke before going into the kitchen to ring Bert.

"Man its early as shit"he groaned

"Hey sorry, i need a 50 bag"

He grumbled and rustled around 

"Usual kind?"

"Yeah"i said

"Gotcha. Ill drop it over in 10"

"Thank you"i hung up, turning on the coffee maker and sighing, turning to the sink to wash my hands.

"I hate life"Frank mumbled as he walked in slowly, 

"On its way, Frankie"i whispered 

"Thank you, so much"he whispered

"Its okay, are they always this bad?"

He nodded and sighed, leaning close. He rested his head on my shoulder as i wrapped my arms around him to keep him up.

"Good boy"i whispered making him whine softly. Half an hour later we were still standing there, Frank saying he was comfy and warm and begging me not to move until the doorbell rang. I kissed his forehead as i moved to the door, opening it for Bert.

"Long time no see, Gee. Cheating on me with another dealer?"he grinned as he came in, i shut the door 

"Nah man, just dont need it as often" i smiles, grabbing my wallet. 

I heard a mug smash, making me jump and go into the kitchen. Frank was on his knees, holding a piece in his hand

"Frank"i warned but he didnt flinch

"Dude who the fucks that?"Bert said 

"Boyfriend. Hey hey frank"

He finally glanced up, blinking away his daydream

"Im good, yeah"he dropped the glass

"I cant-"

"Hey hey i got it"i whispered picking up the large pieces

"Dude your hands bleeding"

I glanced at bert who was staring at Frank, 

"Yeah its fine"Frank mumbled, grabbing a dish cloth to wrap around it. I shoved the glass in the bin

"I dont see you around often anymore G. Looks like alots changrd for you"

"Yeah man, its going good, how are things with you?"i smiled as i passed him the 50 bucks. Frank grabbed the weed as soon as Bert set it down.

"Yeah, good. Stopping selling soon man, i have a few grams left and thats me done, cops are getting suspisious"

"I bet, that sucks though"

Bert nodded and sighed

"Hell yeah it is, see you around G. Nice to meet you Frank!"

"You too"Frank said as he lit a joint, moving over to the balcony.

"I think hes addicted"

"Nah hes in pain, thanks again for coming so quick. Later"i smiled before he left

"That was on purpose, the glass"i said 

"Im not gonna deny it G"he whispered quietly, making me sigh and lean into him.

_1 month later_

"Gerard i dont care!"he shouted, as i slid down the bathroom door. It had been over a month since my last hard on, and i knew Franks patiences were running thin. I sucked on my lip and stared at the celling.

"Baby? Baby ill be back soon okay? Answer me, youre okay right?"

"Okay"i said before he sighed. I heard the front door shut a minute later and sighed. Frank came back an hour later, setting a bag infront of me on the breakfast bar.

"What is it?"

"We dont have to make love like everyone else"he said making me frown

"You know a man can orgasm just by his prostate alone?"Frank hummed, smirking 

"You got toys?"i finally snorted

"Fuck yes i did, wanna try them out with me?"he smirked, taking the bag into the bedroom. I followed him in, pushing hun against the wall. He dropped the bag,moving his hands to my neck as i kissed him, I pushed off his jacket, running my hands up his arms before gripping his thighs, lifting him up to wrap his legs around my waist.i leanrd him against the wall again, pushing up his top until he broke apart to pull it off. I ran my fingers down his bare chest as he gasped softly, bringing our mouths together. I moved to the bed, lying him down until i pulled off my top. I kissed from his jeck down to his belt buckle, undoing it and tugging the jeans off.

'Gee..gee please"he whispered, threading his fingers through my hair to hold my head against his thigh. Tugging of the boxers, i climbed in between his thighs, pulling him down and putting them over my shoulders. I kissed at his thigh before moving to run my tongue up him. He moaned loudly, gripping onto my hair as i started to eat him out, licking the wetness and focusing on his clit until his body tensed. He moaned 

"Gonna cum"he whined before his bidy was shaking, his wetness immidiatly spreading.

"Oh oh fuck"he whispered as i pulled away, crawling back up to kiss him again. He rolled us over, gripping onto me tight until he broke the kiss.

"How longs it been since you took baby?"he whispered as he kissed my neck

"A year?"i whined before he got up, pulling off my trousers to place soft kisses on my thighs. He moved off the bed, grabbing the bag before returning. I shut my eyes as i heard wrappers open before he tapped my thighs making me bed them at the knee and spread them

"Good boy"he bit my thigh before he circled my hole with a lube slicked finger. I gasped as he slowly moved it in

"Oh, oh"i whined before pushing down. I gasped as i felt his tongue on my balls,before he gently sucked one in.

"Frank, frank oh shit"i whined as he pushed his finger in and out before a second added 

"Oh baby youre so fucking tight"he whined 

"Feels so good Frankie fuck"i whined before my entire body twitchrd and i let out a long moan as he brushed my prostate.

"There?"

"Yes yes oh fuck"i gaspes as he pushed against it again.

"Good boy, so pretty"he whispered. Before a third finger was added, pushing hard against my prostate. I couldnt keep quiet, maning and babbling his name before he pulled his fingers out

"Frank!"

"Shh"

"Oh fuck"i felt the head of a dildo before he pushed gently, the burn unbelivable before i felt my dick twitch. I reached down to stoke myself, moaning as he hit my prostate again

"There there come on harder"i whined, making him go hard and fast. I was half hard now, and he moved to nudge my hand, before sliding down my cock making my entire body twitch. I pushed the hair from my face, leaning uo ti look down at him, he looked up at me and i moaned, letting an orgasm hit and falling back on the bed. I didnt cum, but my body felt on fire

"Stop"i gasped as my cock got to sensitive. He pulled off, kissing at my thigh before slowly pulling the dildo out. He crawled up my body, kissing me again

"I love you, holy fuck"i whispered

"I love you too. Im the little spoon"

I laughed and turned over as he pulled the blankets up on us, placing a kiss to my hand before i drifted off to sleep. I woke up hard as a rock, pushing between Franks thighs before i even knew what was going on.

"Oh"i whispered before kissing Franks neck, nudging him until he hummed

"Baby, im hard"

He snorted but rolled over

"Did i kick it into overdrive?"

I whined and nodded, he shuffled off the bed grabbing something and climbing hack on. I gasoed as he gripped my cock before something was slid on, tight and slightly sore.

"You got a cock ring?"

"Fuck yes i did"

He climbed up to kiss me, before i turned us over, rubbing Franks clit until he was wet enough

"You get condoms?"

"Im on birth control and i know your clean, totally not snooping"

I laughed and kissed his neck, rubbing my cock against his clit before pushing in gently as Frank whined, he was so hot and tight. 

"I would totally be cumming now"i mumbler making him laugh. I shut him upwith a kiss, wrapping my arms around his body as i sat up, keeping him in my lap 

"Fuck"he whined before starting bounching, hard and fast as he pressed his forehead to mine. I opened my eyes to look at him, his eyes shut and his mouth parted as he moaned before freezing.

"Mikey fucking way get the fuck out of the apartment!"he shouted making me freeze too.

"Noone fucks as much as you guys shit! you had until i go get starbucks!" The front door slammed and i snorted 

"The fuck did you hear him?"

"I hear everything"he mumbled before kissing my again, starting moving his hips again before breaking part.

"Love you"

"Always babe"i whispered, moving his kiss his neck before his chest, biting softly on his breast making him moan and move so i could suck the nipple in, twirling my tongue around it as he stroked his clit. He lost his pace, whining before he was cumming, clenching around me as he came 

"Oh my god"i moaned

"I gotta cum, oh fuck"i whined before he shuffled off me, pulling the ring of my swollen, dick.

"Cum on your face, lie down"

He didnt flinch, just lay down so i could shuffle up his body until i was sat on his shoulders. He looked up at me as i finished, shooting over his face and hair. It felt like hours before i finished, my balls drawn tight as i leaned against the headboard. He licked the head of my cock as i shivered, moving off him. I kissed him again, tasting myself on his tongue before i pulled off, wiping his face on the duvet as he laughed, looking at me with bright eyes and a wide smile. I grinned back, kissing his nose before i sat uo and lit a cigarette. I passed him one as he lay his head on my thighs.

"So thats sex"he said with a smirk making me snort

"Hope i didnt dissapoint"

"Like fuck"he grinned up at me again before the front door opened

"You deal with him, sleeping"Frank mumbled, moving so i could get up. I pulled on bottoms before going into the kitchen

"Sup"i hummed

"I have news"

"Good news? Dont kill my vibe"i snorted as i reached for my pills, taking them with a mouthful of coffee.

"Will you be my best man?"

I paused and stared at him, before hugging him.

"Who proposed?!"

"Ray. Last night"he grinned 

"Im so happy for you!"i shouted, as Frank came out in a tshirt and boxers, his hair wet 

"Theyre engaged!"i grinned 

"Okay, maybe thats worth stopping sex for. Shit man congratulations!"Frank hugged him as Mikey grinned 

"Thanks"he smiled 

"Pills Frank. You happy Mikey?"

"So fucking happy"he grinned 

_It was a year later when Frank proposed to me. A silver band taped to the Misfits record from the first night he stayed._

_"Oh man. The Misfits? Marry me"_

_I turned to Frank, who had a nervous smile on his face. He was in my pyjama bottoms. His chest bare. The scars of his operation were still red and angry._

_"You-yes, yes frankie"i whispered making him grin, taking a step closer to pull me into a long kiss._

_It was three years later that we stood at the alter, our daughter standing next to Frank as we said our vows. Bandit came along the first month we started trying, and she had just turn two years old. Frank was pregnant again, only around 6 weeks so nobody knew. But he was glowing and happy. We both were. Finally content with our amazing life._

 


End file.
